


Erased memories

by timexturner



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Takes place in the Loki series, Loki never thought he’d see her again, not after she left him tied up, bleeding, with a snake dripping venomous poison on him, but he was wrong.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Kudos: 7





	Erased memories

Now you are probably wondering ‘oh no why is Loki tied up with a snake dripping venom on him and why are his lips bleeding?’ long story short, I pissed off my wife and she left me 

But I’m getting ahead of myself. 

It all started in the TVA, that’s the last place I expected to see her again. But there she was, right in front of me. 

“Loki, this is Darcy Lewis-“ 

“No she’s n-ahhh! Shit!” I screamed as my collar went off and shocked me. 

“Remember what we said about running that sliver tongue of yours?” I rolled my eyes and nodded at mobius’s question “good, now, this is Darcy Lewis, she’s hung out with your brother if I’m not mistaken” I rolled my eyes at the mention of my dumbass brother. 

“Mm hmm, and I have a taser so if he tries anything, I’ll zap him” Darcy said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes again and then thought to her ‘not the first time you’ve done that’ “did you-? Did you just put a thought in my head?” She asked, I just shrugged looking at her smugly “ consent! It’s a thing you know! You don’t have my consent!” She said sassily at me, I smirked. 

“Okay, well, Darcy, he’s in your hands now” mobius said to Darcy as she took a seat. I watched mobius leave the room. I groaned when the door closed, I could see a key at the end of the table, I marked that in my brain for later 

“Ugh, finally! How did you find me? After all these years how the hell did you find me?” I asked Darcy. She raised an eyebrow at me, not knowing what I was talking about. 

“They came to me, asked for my help, I didn’t ‘find you’” she said to me 

I furrowed my brows and leaned in “ you left me bleeding and alone, with a snake dripping venom on me!” I said angrily 

“Okay, I don’t know what your idea of a good time is, but this is the first time I’ve met you, dude” Darcy said a little freaked out “I know you’ve been to countless different dimensions so maybe something happened with you and me there, but earth me is just meeting you for the first time now” 

I leaned back “you really don’t remember me, si-“ I started to say her real name but pulled back “Darcy?” 

“Sorry, dude, no” Darcy said. I had to outsmart her, I had an idea. 

“Maybe if you could ugh, take this off, it gets really annoying to wear this all the time” I said pointing to the collar around my neck, at this she scoffed 

“Like I’m letting the god of mischief off his leash.... don’t take that the wrong way, I mean you are-“ I laughed at her little apology, she used to do that way to much. I smirked and looked down at the table 

“I know what you meant” I said to her slightly amused 

“Give me one good reason why I should let you out of that” Darcy said, giving me a suspicious vibe. 

“I could show you worlds, Darcy, amazing worlds, dark worlds, worlds where anything is possible” I said to her smirking 

“Oh! Okay! I get it, so essentially this place is just one giant T.A.R.D.I.S!” She explained to me. I looked at her confused. She could tell I was confused and elaborated “ the T.A.R.D.I.S it means Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. It’s from a Television show....? A Time traveling show....? The main character normally travels with companions and they have adventures....? Actually now that I think about it, the main character is kind of like you in a way, smart, snarky when provoked, the only difference between you and them is they protect the earth while you want to destroy-“

“I was controlled into doing what I did to the avengers, I didn’t WANT to destroy earth, I was pressured into it. He burned me. Thanos, he burned me because I was a frost giant... when I was in his domain I just wanted to die, so we made a deal, I get the earth and he gets the infinity stone.” I explained to her. 

“So you were abused into doing what you did” she started 

“It’s not abuse as it is-“ 

“What would you call it then? Thanos burning you and literally pressuring you into doing something you truly didn’t want to do? That sounds a hell of a lot like abuse to me. Loki...” she said grabbing my hands and looking at me “ there is nothing wrong with admitting you were abused, forgotten, left out of things. I get it. I really get it. When I was young I was abused, not physically, but mentally by my older brothers, I always loved science, they mocked me for it, had the kids in school mock me about it as well, I got picked last for so many things.... until I met Jane. She saw me for me” Darcy explained to me, I wasn’t listening however I was busy getting out of the shock collar. 

“Thank you so much for opening up to me like that. That spiel gave me enough time to do this” I said to her as I then unlocked myself from the collar. 

“You asshole!” Darcy said as I smirked and used my magic to tie her to the wall. I walked up to her 

“God of mischief, baby” I said to her “come on! What did you expect?” I asked her laughing 

“I’m not your baby” she said I ran up to her and put my arm to her neck like Thor usually did to me 

“That’s where you are wrong, Darcy Lewis” I said as I conjured up a door and took her through it.


End file.
